


Tell her this and more- That the king of the seas weeps too.

by SurpassTheStars



Series: Immortality Comes With A Price [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Hybrids, Alternative Universe - Immortals, Angst, Family Fluff, High Fantasy, Part two of the au, Sally the Salmon ?, They are also fox hybrids, Wilbur is Fundy’s Dad, probably, question mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurpassTheStars/pseuds/SurpassTheStars
Summary: Mother Nature weeps the loss of her forest next to his ears and he weeps the loss of his family just as loudly. They weep what is lost and cannot he brought back the same.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Past Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon
Series: Immortality Comes With A Price [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010292
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Tell her this and more- That the king of the seas weeps too.

**Author's Note:**

> title is ‘The King of the Seas’ by Stephen Crane :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur runs away from his home and his life runs away from him in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE BACK WOOOO 
> 
> I may or may not have struggled a lot writing if you see my twt no you don’t <3 enjoy this mess that really isn’t up to my standards but everyone else said it’s good

Wilbur always believed he’d raise Fundy hidden in the forest with their pack, away from humans, their vile creations and hatred. He always thought that he would grow up happy with a mother and a father, a place to call home and somewhere to return to when he grew older and ventured out.

Yet, as Wilbur ran, a crying Fundy clutched in his arms and the smell of smoke that threatened to swallow his lungs whole, he realised that it was merely wishful thinking. The world wasn’t kind to hybrids and as much as Mother Nature nurtured them she could not stop the cruelty and greed of humans.

The day had started the same as any day, their pack awoke to the first gentle dances of sunlight, tucked away in the deep parts of the forest hidden completely out of sight of humans and their villages. Wilbur had greeted Sally, the other hybrid in the kitchen making breakfast, and a babbling one year old Fundy before he left to get water from the river bank.

The morning air outside was cool and he took a deep breath, grabbing the bucket that sat outside the door and walking down the small hill towards the riverbank, greeting his pack along the way. The river was quiet, a place to think hidden partially in trees and greenery, he hummed as he filled the bucket up to its brim, tail swishing behind him when he straightened up to go back home.

Wilbur didn’t know at what point the quiet turned eerie, the mornings were always quiet but even then he could hear the faint sounds of chatter and laughter. It felt like there was cotton in his ears, it was suffocatingly quiet and a sense of dread filled him.

His hybrid ears twitched when he heard the low yelps of the pack a bit farther out. Danger? Humans. His ears fell flat to his head as he placed down the bucket and started running back into their settlement, he had to get Fundy into safety before the humans found them.

The settlement was in a quiet frenzy when he got there, the pack rushing from one place to another getting all necessities to move once again farther into the cover of the forest, without alerting the humans of their exact location. Wilbur ran towards the small cottage he called his home, the fox in him restless and yelling at him to protect his pup. The humans haven’t reached quite yet but if the distant sounds of heavy footfall was anything to go by they were far too close for comfort.

Inside the cottage he saw Sally holding Fundy getting ready to leave, her eyes looking up at him in fear. “Take him and go with the first group, I'll follow soon.” She spoke softly, ears alert and tail lowered. He nodded gathering both of them in a hug before Fundy was placed into his arms and he was quickly ushered outside the house. 

Wilbur could’ve sworn her face shifted when he turned around to look one last time.

He caught up with the first group on the outskirts of the settlement, the one with children and elderly who are far more vulnerable to the attacks of the humans, nodding to another one of his pack mates he grabbed the cloth they were holding to turn into a makeshift baby carrier and placing Fundy in it close to his chest.

“We move north, closer to the sea but still farther away from the humans.” He spoke, voice steady and clear unlike his rapidly beating heart and shaking arms. They started moving deeper into the forest but before they had a chance to completely lose sight of the settlement shouts of pain started to rise from it alongside smoke.

Cursing under his breath as some of the children froze in fear, he looked at their caretakers motioning them to pick them up. “Take the children and run, the stronger stay behind with the elderly. Get as far away from the humans and do not split up too much, we’ll find you when it's safer.”

The pack started moving again, this time less collected and strategic but just as fast as before, he waited until everyone moved before him in smaller groups in different directions. He waited until he couldn’t anymore and Wilbur could suddenly hear flapping of many large wings drowning out most of the screams, the fire of the settlement had started spreading into the forest and he was forced to move forward in hopes he could protect Fundy from the smoke.

He didn't know what bird or creature had wings of such magnificent size that it could send gusts of smoke and dust in the direction of the flap and that terrifies him, he cannot fend off what he doesn’t know. Wilbur coughed when the smoke entered his lungs painfully, covering Fundy with the best of his ability he started running away from the settlement with the sole goal of protecting his pup.

Farther away from what was his everything, farther and farther away from what will soon be a mass grave of the ashened bodies of the forest and his family. His eyes stung from the smoke blurring his path but he didn't stop until he knew he was safe, Fundy started crying, a wail for his mother who might never return, and then a wheeze and coughing. 

Rain started falling an hour or so after the fire started, it started off slow when Wilbur was sure they were further away from the settlement to stop running, his legs wobbled as the adrenaline started to wear off but he kept pushing for the sake of protection. The rain kept falling disregarding the situation it is drowning out, Wilbur wished he could scream at Mother Nature for being too late, for taking her time in helping them, but you do not defy her in her own domain so he kept his mouth shut as he continued forward sheltering Fundy from the rain despite his shivering form.

Wilbur let out a howl while he continued to use the shade of the trees to protect them against the rain, Fundy has now long passed out after tiring himself and shivering every once and awhile, when he got no response he howled again and prayed the remainder of his pack could hear. It was silent for a while and then he heard a hesitant low yip farther away, adrenaline filled him once and he started running again this time more mindful of the muddied path.

He ran farther into the forest only stopping when a howl broke out from behind the trees to his right, parting the bushes he saw a small camp with both his group and some more pack members covered in ash and wounds. Most curled up around a small fire that was covered from the rain by the trees while others curled near the roots of the trees, trying to stay warm.

His heart swelled with relief and he started looking frantically for Sally to no avail, some of the others looked at him worriedly as his shivering form scanned the camp frantically. “Where’s—?” He asked, voice raspy.

The eyes turned into looks of pity until one of them spoke. “They targeted her, I’m sorry.” Wilbur felt his legs threaten to give out, he walked farther away from the group in what felt like a haze, near the trees and sat down pulling Fundy closer. Sally’s gone, and Fundy is without a mother.


End file.
